Kaulah
Kaulah Kaulah is a Priest Class Character with a base rating of 2 stars. He specializes in healing the entire team and stunning enemy boss units. Skills Unique Weapon Using Kaulah Overview Kaulah is very team friendly. He heals the entire team at the same time, and he can provide a substantial attacking buff to the entire team as well. His 1 targets at random, making it unreliable against multiple enemies, but stuns and deals significant damage when used against a single enemy. His passive can stun if you have it leveled up, but otherwise is hardly noticeable. Kaulah's kit really shines when you bring him to raids. His heal is very effective and hits every ally unit, helping the whole team survive the big AoE attacks the boss dragon can unleash, and his 1 can stun the dragon without any support. His AoE buff is also great at helping the party clear the second wave of small dragons, which can be critical to surviving phase three. Gear Kaulah has a critical hit sub-theme in his skills. His 1 gets a 25% increased crit rate when leveled, his 2 has 5 individual tics that can each crit giving it a higher average heal rate than a normal skill, and his 3 increases the party's critical hit chance by 25% while in effect. Add to that the fact that his passive can stun the entire enemy team when it crits, and you will see a significant reason to focus critical hit chance when gearing him up. Another thing worth considering is the overall high cost of Kaulah's skills, which can be improved upon by increasing his attack speed. Options to look for: * + Critical Hit Chance * + Attack Speed * + Debuff Resist * + % Attack * + % HP PvP Kaulah is an interesting unit in PvP. His heal is completely uninterruptible when maxed out, meaning he can cast it and heal through any skill in the game. This can be particularly strong in the face of skills like Pavel's big blast, which would otherwise leave your entire team frozen and either dead or nearly dead. His buff when maxed increases your team's crit chance by 25% when maxed out, which can make your team absolutely annihilate the opposing team. His passive also gives you the chance to stun the entire team every 10 seconds, which can be surprisingly effective if you can crit fairly reliably. Unfortunately, Kaulah's 1 is random and completely unreliable, and his mana generation is abysmal. Still, if you are looking to tank through anything the enemy can throw at you, Kaulah might just be the guy that helps you do it. Use Kaulah if: * You want to heal through huge enemy attacks * Your team is defensively oriented * You want to overwhelm the enemy team with a huge buff Don't use Kaulah if: * You want to finish a match as quickly as possible * You're heroes are too fragile to live through a big hit